


Foot Thing

by jumpinglamps



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hickies, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Victor's Foot Thing, hey looks I put all my kinks in a one shot, intercrural, post cannon, using official name spellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinglamps/pseuds/jumpinglamps
Summary: Victor's a big sap and loves Yuri's feet.





	Foot Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Non-beta'd

It’s technically spring, but a straggle of winter’s chill still lingers in the air in St. Petersburg, which is what inspires Yuri and Victor to spend their off day in the comfort and warmth of their own apartment, despite their previous plan to spend the day on the town.

“We’ll go shopping next weekend, when it’s warmer. We can even stop by your favorite ice cream place,” Yuri had reasoned early that morning, tugging at Victor’s arms and sweatpants in an attempt to drag him back under the covers. And though Victor had pouted a bit, he didn’t seem too adverse to the suggestion when he flopped over Yuri’s middle and let sleep pull him under for a couple more hours. 

They take the morning slow – warm mugs of coffee and toast on the couch while some comedy program Yuri only vaguely understands hums into background noise. They only leave the apartment to walk Makkachin, which does manage wake them up a bit more thoroughly.

As they make their way around the block, Victor slides an icy hand under Yuri’s sweater, giggling when Yuri jumps at the feeling. And Yuri has half a mind to push his hand away, but then Victor starts whispering in his ear how cute his fiancé looks with bedhead and his unshaved stubble is brushing Yuri’s ear just shy of ticklish and Yuri thinks maybe he’ll let that hand stay where it is a little bit longer. At least until Makkachin finally picks a place to relieve herself.

Makkachin turns their walk back to the apartment into a race (which she wins, Yuri coming in a close second) and they find themselves laughing windedly against the walls of the elevator as it climbs to their floor. Yuri feels sticky when they reach their door, and volunteers himself for the first shower. Victor concedes and shuffles off to take care of the morning dishes.

Yuri takes his time in the shower, cleans himself a little extra thoroughly _just in case_ Victor feels up to getting a bit more than handsy today. There’s a gentle knock on the bathroom door the minute he shuts the water off – Yuri suppresses a chuckle and starts toweling himself off.

“Come in,” he calls out and Victor’s already stripped out of his clothes when he enters the bathroom. Yuri’s seen him naked countless times, but he’s not sure he’ll ever get over just how beautiful his fiancé is, how lucky he feels to be the person Victor’s comfortable walking around the house naked with. Victor pauses behind Yuri with a silly smile and mouths wetly at his neck, lets his hand squeeze at Yuri’s ass. It’s not rough or urgent, and when he looks up from Yuri’s neck he’s still smiling, lazy and happy.

Yuri pats Victor’s thigh with a laugh, “Go, go, get clean.”

Victor squeezes his hip and leaves one more little kiss before he walks over and pulls back the shower curtain. On a whim, Yuri calls out to him.

“Victor.”

Victor’s head pops around the side of the curtain.

“Don’t shave?”

Victor’s eyebrows raise, but he’s smiling again when he disappears behind the curtain. “As you wish.”

A little heat floods Yuri’s cheeks as he makes his way out of the bathroom and shuffles into some of his comfier boxers and baggy shorts.

There’s no need to rush anything today, but Yuri’s gotten himself a little excited now, so he busies himself with tidying their bed, the couch, making sure all their lube, toys and condoms are stocked, clean, and accessible. It takes the edge off his fluttering nerves. No matter how many times he and Victor are intimate with each other, there’s still a little bit of nervous, excitable energy that clings to Yuri’s spine every time they have sex, especially when he’s the one to initiate it. Seducing Victor is a thrilling and terrifying experience all tied up into one – his mind and body feeding off of Victor’s every expression and sound, always wondering if he’ll like what Yuri does next, if it’ll be too much, if it’ll be a turn off of some sort.

Yuri worries a little if he’s misread the situation now, as he slips a small bottle of lube and a condom into the drawer in the coffee table. Makkachin is a happy distraction – she bounces up to him with an old, much loved plush bunny hanging from her mouth. They wrestle for it for a while until Makkachin accidentally tugs Yuri to the floor where they devolve into half-wrestling, half-cuddling, the toy forgotten on the other side of the rug.

He doesn’t even notice the shower’s turned off until Victor, hair still dripping, flops on the floor to join them. Yuri’s sides hurt from his laughter as he tries to convince Victor to get up and dry his hair properly, but Makkachin doesn’t help his cause. She leaps and bouces all over Victor’s lap and pushes him over when he attempts to stand. Eventually they both give up and lay with her until she calms down enough to wander off toward her own dog bed behind the couch. 

Victor’s hair is mostly dry by the time their romp on the floor is over, but Yuri insists on helping him dry it all the way through. He sits Victor in front of him, between his legs and runs a towel through his hair, listening to Victor’s pleased little hums beneath him.

When he’s satisfied, Yuri tosses the towel over the arm of the couch and bends over to plop his chin on top of Victor’s head, which earns him a low chuckle. Victor runs his hands up and down the length of Yuri’s legs, lazy, slow, turns his head to press his lips on the inside of Yuri’s knee. Yuri lets his hand trace the shell of Victor’s ear, nuzzles into his soft, clean hair. He feels the last bit of tension rolls off his shoulder blades and gives Victor’s ear a playful nibble.

It’s so quiet and relaxed and Yuri almost forgets about all the preparation he’s done in favor of just letting their hands wander peacefully over one another. But Victor’s hands start to travel lower, press inside his ankle and skirt over the tops of his feet. He worries briefly that Victor will try to tickle him – he’s certainly not in the mood for that – but he doesn’t. Victor’s fingers gently, purposefully glide over the tops of his feet. Fingers press between his toes, nudging upward until Yuri gets the hint and lets his foot be lifted enough for Victor to press his lips to the top of it.

Yuri can’t say he quite understands Victor’s foot thing, but he appreciates the attention and gentle sensations nonetheless, and he certainly enjoys the expression on Victor’s face as he works.

Victor’s attention to his foot today feels a bit different than usual – not hurried, but persistent, coaxing. He turns between Yuri’s legs to give himself a better angle and mouths at the ball of Yuri’s ankle, pressing his tongue against the spot experimentally. Yuri shivers at the feeling – he wants to pull Victor up toward him, kiss him senseless, but sits still as he can tell Victor’s far from finished with what he’s doing.

Small nibbles trail along his Achilles heel, which proves to be a lot more sensitive than he’d imagined. A thumb presses firmly at the hollow between his ankle and foot, rubbing in little circles. The sensations alone aren’t particularly erotic, but the blown out blush on Victor’s face and, well, _Victor_ , color his every shiver and gasp with something a little bit more intense than ticklish.

Then Victor presses his tongue flat against the top of Yuri’s foot and start to drag it upward, toward his knee, and Yuri surprises them both with an involuntary whine. Victor smiles and presses little kisses into the indents in Yuri’s knees, drags his foot gently down again until it’s hovering over his crotch.

Victor meets his eyes, a question lingering there. Yuri swallows hard and answers by letting his toes press softly into Victor’s sweatpants. He’s already half hard under Yuri’s toes and gets ever-stiffer with Yuri’s every movement. He presses his foot down just a little more and Victor breathes Yuri’s name into his kneecap.

Yuri freezes. It’s not too much, is it? Is he hurting him? But then Victor ruts up into the pad of Yuri’s foot for more purchase and mouths at Yuri’s knee, tongue everywhere. Yuri’s breath feels heavier. He really, really wants kiss Victor. Wants to feel that tongue in his mouth, on his neck. But he stays steady and reminds himself that there will be time for that too.

Even through his sweatpants, Yuri feels every ridge of Victor’s length under his toes, pressing into the soft ball of his foot. He must have foregone underwear of any sort, and even now it’s a little bit of a relief to know that Victor was just as eager for this as he was – is. The sensation of it is near electric and Yuri knows he’s hard now too, but doesn’t move to do anything about it. He settles into the feeling of Victor rocking into the softness of his foot, of Victor’s mouth biting and sucking at his inner thigh, of Victor’s soft hair under his fingers.

Victor’s hips slow and he looks up at Yuri through his lashes, resting his head on the inside of Yuri’s thigh. He’s smiling and his pupils are blown. Yuri can feel the roughness of his unshaven chin rubbing at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh and his breath catches a little.

“Yuri.” Victor says his name as if for the pleasure of saying it, and Yuri feels his responding blush in the core of his being, a ball of heat, comforting and burning, in the pit of his stomach.

Yuri runs his fingers through Victor’s hair, drags his thumb across the stiff short hairs on his jaw line and around to rest on his lower lip. Yuri wants to kiss him. And this time, Victor obliges.

Slow and unhurried, Victor pushes up and around until Yuri’s laying on his back on the couch with Victor hovering over him. And he kisses him and it’s everything Yuri’s been wanting. The force of Victor’s mouth is gentle, but crushing, and Yuri meets that force with his own pent up enthusiasm.

They’re fucking into each other’s mouths with their tongues at a borderline lazy pace until Yuri reaches up and grabs a handful of Victor’s ass, pulling him in close. Yuri grinds their clothed erections together and, with a low groan, Victor speeds up his tongue in Yuri’s mouth, tilting Yuri’s head back to push deeper inside. Victor’s tongue is so deep in his mouth that Yuri thinks his voice might come out a little horse when Victor pulls back to pepper little kisses across his face.

“So good, Yuri,” Victor breathes against the base of Yuri’s jaw. He sucks rough at the spot where his neck meets the back of his jaw, his rough chin tickling at Yuri’s neck and heightening the sensations tingling along his spine. Yuri keens involuntarily and clutches a little rougher at the globes of Victor’s ass. A wet moan is pressed into his neck as Victor starts lapping his tongue over the budding hickie he’s made.

A warm hand reaches between them and Yuri’s not sure for a moment if it’s Victor’s or his own, so he squeezes his hands again to be sure, finding purchase still in his fiancé’s ass. That’s Victor’s hand then, palming soft over the front of his shorts, and Yuri’s a little worried about how breathy his voice sounds, but Victor doesn’t seem to care. He kisses at the corner of Yuri’s mouth, dips his tongue inside it again as deep as it’ll go. Yuri likes how full his mouth feels, pushes his hands under Victor’s sweatpants to feel his soft skin on his fingertips. He starts to push Victor’s pants down more, reaching for his cock blindly, but Victor catches his wrist.

“Not yet,” Victor practically purrs against Yuri’s lips. He drags Yuri’s hand above his head and presses it into the arm of the couch. Yuri lifts his other hand to join it, happy to let Victor have his way. Victor grins like a kid in a candy store and licks back into Yuri’s mouth, this time letting Yuri control the kiss a bit.

“Don’t move,” and Victor’s kissing down the column of his neck, his collarbone, nibbling at his chest. Victor didn’t say he couldn’t look, so Yuri cranes his neck to watch as Victor sucks lightly on a nipple. It makes him shiver and he wants to touch Victor too, but he also really wants to know what Victor has in mind, so he concentrates on keeping his hands in place above his head.

Every place Victor kisses is followed by the rough glide of his stubbled chin – light kisses across his stomach, kisses that get deeper and more intense at the lines of his hips. Then kisses that dance just around where Yuri wants them most. The edge of his jaw is just barely skirting at the edge of his cock as he presses deep kisses into the creases of Yuri’s thighs, prods his thumb gently against Yuri’s balls and it’s almost too much. He knows he’s vocalizing his breaths now, high-pitched, his hips twitching, but he can’t bring himself to care. Victor’s hands are warm and moving to hold him steady at his hip and his side and Yuri feels so _safe_.

He gasps when Victor’s tongue presses flat along the underside of his shaft, drags slowly to the tip. Then, without warning Victor swallows him down, until Yuri feels himself touching the back of Victor’s throat.

Though Yuri doesn’t have much to compare it to, he knows Victor has to be the best person in the world at giving head. His hands are spread and secure around Yuri’s torso, keeping him grounded as he slowly bobs his head, sucking a little when he’s pulled back almost all the way off. It’s wet and hot and then cold again when the saliva on Yuri’s shaft meets the air as Victor pulls back. Shivers crawl up Yuri’s spine and he fights to keep his breath steady. He wants to touch Victor, wants to touch him so badly, but he doesn’t. Keeps a hold on Victor’s request like a lifeline, clutching the arm of the couch till his knuckles turn white.

Just as he starts keening in earning, Victor pulls off completely and Yuri shivers violently at the loss. He whines Victor’s name, but Victor just shushes him, kisses at his stomach and runs his hands over Yuri’s stretched torso. He shuffles Yuri’s shorts and boxers until they’re all the way off, then pushes down his own so they’re both naked in the middle of their cold living room on the couch. But Victor presses in closer and kisses at Yuri’s neck and the coldness evaporates a little.

“Victor,” Yuri whispers without really meaning to. Victor hums, waiting.

“Can I… I want to…” Yuri pants, his arms starting to shake a bit from being held over his head so long.

“What is it, my Yuri? Anything you want.” Victor’s face is close to his own, so close.

“I want to touch you,” Yuri whispers and Victor laughs, light, easy.

“Of course.”

And Yuri’s hands wind around Victor’s neck and pull him closer so their foreheads press together, and it’s hot and Victor’s hair and skin are so soft under his fingers. 

“What else?” Victor breathes, letting his hand ghost over Yuri’s nipples and down his side once more. Yuri lets his own hands roam a bit, down his back, over his stubble again. 

“You can fuck my thighs if you want,” Yuri offers and Victor’s pupils blow out a bit. Victor says his name again and again as he presses kisses on his cheeks, the tip of his nose, against his ear.

And there he pauses, “I would _love_ to fuck your thighs." 

Another kiss and he whispers he’ll be right back but Yuri stops him by the arm before he can get too far. He blushes despite himself as he reaches silently for the coffee table and retrieves the lube he stowed away there earlier. 

Victor grin is contagious and he jumps back on the couch, bouncing a giggling Yuri in the process. He grabs Yuri by the hips and near effortlessly tugs him back into a better position, hoisting his legs up so they rest on Victor’s shoulders. There’s the soft pop of the lid to the lube and gentle fingers spread the cold slick inside Yuri’s thighs. He shivers at how sensitive it makes him feel, the juxtaposition of Victor’s warm hands and his cold, wet fingertips.

Once Victor seems satisfied with his work, he pumps his own cock a few times with his still-slick hand and moves Yuri’s legs to one side of his head so that his thighs press together tight. Yuri crosses his ankles for good measure. Then he feels Victor’s cock, so warm, pressing between his slick thighs, and he can see the tip peaking out between his legs, flushed and swollen. He forgets himself for a moment and lets out a little moan.

Victor inhales a little quickly above him and Yuri looks up to see his face nearly as red at the tip of his cock. With shallow breaths, Victor tells him, “me too,” and squeezes at the thickest part of Yuri’s thigh.

Then, slowly, Victor rocks his hips and Yuri watches, a little mesmerized as Victor’s cock disappears and reappears again between his thighs. It pushes between his balls and drags at just the right places along his inner thigh and it’s so, so warm; Yuri wants to melt into this feeling, almost does until Victor starts to talk again.

“Yuri, Yuri, so beautiful. You’re so good to me, Yuri, love you, love you so much, my Yuri,” and Victors words devolve into just his name on repeat again as he starts pistoning his hips a little faster. Victor’s words, his pace, leave him feeling so much – almost too much. He needs more, needs to crest, so he reaches down to touch himself, but Victor shushes him again.

“Wait for me, beautiful, please, let me take care of you,” Victor kisses Yuri’s calf by his ear, not slowing down in the slightest, and Yuri whines and shivers but he does as Victor asks. Victor knows by now how hard Yuri comes when he’s teased, when his orgasm’s drawn out slowly like this and he’s more than happy to play along today

Yuri can tell from the pitch of Victor’s voice as he vocalizes his pants that he’s close, so Yuri arches his back a bit the way he knows Victor likes, lets himself be nearly folded in half when Victor presses his thighs forward so he’s thrusting nearly into Yuri’s abdomen. Their cocks rub together every other thrust and oh, that feels _good_. He wants to chase the feeling but he wants to watch Victor come more, so he grabs at the cushions of the couch and watches Victor unravel. He’s only halfway through Yuri’s name and he’s coming in thick stripes across Yuri’s stomach, hips stuttering against the backs of Yuri’s thighs.

He collapses against Yuri for a brief moment, panting and shuddering through the aftershocks of his release, then he’s kissing at Yuri’s cheeks and pulling back, slowly, slowly lowering Yuri’s legs on either side of himself, giving each a light massage on the way down. Yuri’s shivering and the tiniest bit sore and so hard it almost hurts and Victor’s cum is already starting to cool on his stomach. He wants Victor close, touching him, kissing him, something. There’s too much space between them and he shifts his hips to get closer. Victor smiles wide and lowers himself on Yuri again.

“You’ve been so good, love,” He murmurs against Yuri’s cheek. Victor’s fingers glide along the underside of Yuri’s cock and his voice cracks. His hips cant upward of their own accord, but Victor doesn’t grant him more pressure, just let his fingers skirt, dance along the edges of his sensitivity. Yuri grabs at Victor, needs him closer, closer. Victor keeps cooing lovely words in his ear, keeps dragging his fingers, tugging lightly, massaging the tip between his forefinger and thumb.

Yuri whimpers, dimly aware that his nails are digging into Victor’s back. He hears begging and knows objectively the voice must be his own, but it sounds so distant. He can’t focus on anything but Victor’s words, his fingers, his warmth.

He’s not sure how long he’s been teased, how many times Victor’s been ghosting around his prick, but it feels like hours before Victor’s fingers finally wrap firmly around him, and his whispering, “do you wanna come, baby? You’re so perfect, so good, I’ll let you.”

And Victor’s stroking him in earnest, pressed as close to Yuri’s body as he can manage and with one last encouragement from Victor, “come for me, love,” Yuri loses himself, disconnects from his body and shakes and Victor’s still stroking him through it, keeping him high and grounded all at once. He’s coming down and Victor’s still pumping him, a little slower, but with just as much pressure and it sends little shocks of pain up Yuri’s spine but he doesn’t ask Victor to stop. Victor’s pressed so close, watching every emotion pass over his face. Yuri feels like a raw nerve under Victor’s hands and is overcome with the desire to let Victor see everything. See every part of him.

Wet tears are dabbing the corners of his eyes and Victor asks in a hushed voice if Yuri wants to stop, but Yuri shakes his head. “Please, not yet, a little more,” and Yuri’s breath is catching in broken little sobs as Victor pushes him further.

Praise of Yuri’s beauty, his stamina, how lovely he looks when he comes, all fall from Victor’s mouth. He kisses at Yuri’s tears, gives a teasing bite to his ear. Says he wants to see Yuri come again, one more time as he starts tugging at Yuri’s cock a little harder again. Yuri clings to Victor as he comes again with a muted scream, though this time Victor lets go of him as he starts to come down, massages his fingers into Yuri’s thighs and pulls him close.

Yuri melts into Victor’s arms, lets himself be held and holds Victor back. They’re both quiet for a while, hands petting absently at arms and hair and listening to the other breathe. Makkachin boofs in her sleep somewhere behind the couch.

They lay there together until they can’t take the mess anymore, and then talk about getting up and clean for another ten minutes before either of them actually moves. They’re messy and giggly in the bathroom as they take turns splashing each other at the sink with a waterlogged washcloth.

Once they’re both clean and dressed again, Yuri digs out one of their favorite movies and Victor makes them both tea. They curl up together on the couch with their tea, joined at some point by Makkachin, sprawling across their laps, happy to spend the rest of their day basking in the warmth of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
